Dipstick
Dipstick is a male Dalmatian puppy who appeared in the live-action 101 Dalmatians, and as a fully-grown dog in 102 Dalmatians. He also had a recurring role in the animated 101 Dalmatians: The Series. Biography Dipstick is one of the original fifteen puppies of Pongo and Perdita in 101 Dalmatians. He appears in the live-action 101 Dalmatians movie and again in 101 Dalmatians: The Series. He also appears as an adult in 102 Dalmatians, retaining his live-action puppy look as well as gaining a new owner, a mate, and three puppies of his own. In his live-action form, both as a puppy and adult, he looks more like a typical Dalmatian with black patches on his tail and his ears. However, in 101 Dalmatians: The Series, he undergoes a drastic change in appearance: His head is shaped like a water jug from the front and is very flat on top, and he has large floppy ears and a huge nose. His left ear is black, and his nose is dark brown instead of black. He still has his trademark black tail, and darker shaded eyelids. There aren't many known instances of Dipstick's personality as a pup in the animated or live-action movies. However, the series gives him a whole new look and at least some indication of personality. 101 Dalmatians: The Series Dipstick is a minor character and one of the members of Mooch's gang, along with Wizzer and, for a little while, Two-Tone. In the series, he is somewhat dim-witted, and is often dragged into Mooch's plans without a say in the matter. Dipstick was also notable for having a flea problem in one episode, hinting that his character is a combination of him from the movies and Fidget, who doesn't appear in the series. He seems to have a very complacent attitude and will do whatever Mooch does or wants him to do and doesn't seem to mind; even being hung from a clothespin and shaken like a leaf as evidenced in the series episode "Love 'Em and Flea 'Em".'' He is often seen laughing at Mooch's jokes at the cruel expense of someone else, and loves playing practical jokes on others. He also loves junk food, often aiding Mooch and Wizzer in stealing from the pantry in order to obtain it. However, he doesn't appear to like getting in trouble, as seen in the episode "Twelve Angry Pups". When Spot quizzed him on who he'd been with and what he'd been doing, he broke down in noisy tears, most likely afraid he was going to get in big trouble. He also exhibits a gullible and naive streak as evidenced in "Walk on the Wild Side", being unable to recognize Swamp Rat or Rolly in disguise, although Swamp Rat did run when Dipstick began to recognize Rolly. Episodes with Speaking Role *"Love 'em and Flea 'em" *"Bad to the Bone" (albeit laughing) *"Prima Doggy" *"Twelve Angry Pups" *"Cone Head" (albeit laughing) *"Walk on the Wild Side" *"Dog Food Day Afternoon" *"Mall Pups" Other Appearances In "101 Dalmatians The Series" *"Shipwrecked" *"Citizen Canine" *"You Say It's Your Birthday" *"Four Stories Up" *"Howl Noon" *"Valentine Daze" *"Our Own Digs" *"Cadet Of The Month" *"Dalmatian Vacation" * "Fountain Of Youth" (He is mentioned when Rolly comments they traded him to Swamp Rat for some helium. Lucky wonders how much it will cost to get him back.) 102 Dalmatians In ''102 Dalmatians, he is seen to have become an adult, moved off the farm and now lives with a woman named Chloe Simmons. He has a mate named Dottie and three puppies of his own, known as Oddball, Domino, and Little Dipper. In this live-action sequel, he again undergoes a drastic change in personality as contrary to being stupid, he appears to be quite intelligent and cares about his family and pups. When Chloe learns she's Cruella's probation officer, she at first refuses, but changes her mind when Dipstick shows that he still remembers her. Chloe later compares Dipstick to the Films Love Interest, Keven, claiming both are Sweet & Solid, but with Funny without meaning to be. 102 Dalmatians: Puppies To The Rescue Dipstick makes a minor role in a cutscene at the beginning of the game with his mate Dottie. After discovering his puppies are missing (all but two), he correctly assumes that Cruella is behind it. He and Dottie set off to rescue the Pups and tells Domino and Oddball not to wander off, the two pups ignores this and go off to help too. He and Dottie are later seen to have been captured by Le Pelt and are later rescued when Domino and Oddball defeat Cruella. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Trivia *In 102 Dalmatians, the dog who played Dipstick in the film was named Freckles, which is the name of one of the puppies from the first movie. In the live-action films and TV series, he has a blue collar, but in 102 Dalmatians: Puppies To The Rescue, he has a red collar with half-black, half-white ears. *Dipstick's voice actor Thom Adcox-Hernandez was also the voice of Lexington from Gargoyles. Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Dalmatians Category:Male Characters Category:Series Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Videogame Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Adult Dogs